1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system comprising a plurality of game apparatuses and an input device which can bidirectionally communicate with the game apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to transfer of game data between a plurality of game apparatuses via an input device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, memory cards have been used as a technique of carrying data which is used between a plurality of game apparatuses (e.g., “Instruction Manual for Nintendo GameCube Memory Card 251”, Nintendo, Jul. 19, 2002 (hereinafter referred to as “Non-Patent Document 1”)). The memory card is connected to a first game apparatus, and is used to store data resulting from a game process executed in the game apparatus (e.g., data saved in a role playing game). Thereafter, when the memory card is connected to a second game apparatus which can execute the same game process as that described above, the same game can be executed using the data stored by using the first game apparatus. Also in this case, when another memory card is connected to the second game apparatus, and data of the same game is stored in that memory card, players can compete against one another or work as a team in the same game, reflecting the data of each memory card.
However, the above-described memory card disclosed in Non-Patent Document 1 conventionally has the following drawback. The above-described memory card is a mere storage medium, and can be only carried. In other words, for example, the memory card cannot operate a game by itself. Therefore, even when a number of players bring their data and meet together, they may not have a controller for performing an operation, so that their data cannot be used.